Screaming Forest
by Shadowivy-Returns
Summary: PWP story


Prologue

Legolas awoke with the feeling he was being watched. Aragorn, his friend, crouched on a nearby rock, fixing the fair elf with his raptor gaze. "Is there danger?" the elf queried. "Nothing", Aragorn replied. He shook his head as if to clear it of thoughts, an impassive mask quickly covering the lapse in his shield. Someone noticed though. Later, Gimli spoke to the ranger. "I've seen the way you've looked at Legolas lately, and it isn't as a father". "I seek not to be his father." "It isn't as a friend neither", the dwarf said calmly. Anger flashed in Strider's eyes, followed by fear, Then again, the mask hiding his emotions. "If a father or a friend is what he wishes of me, then that is all I shall be."

Legolas spun behind a tree as the pair moved on. Heart pounding, he tried to reason. Had the dwarf meant what he believed? Were Aragorn's intentions not as pure as he believed? A twinge of fear, and then; excitement. He admonished himself for thinking so; perhaps he has misunderstood the conversation. That is what comes of eavesdropping, never truly knowing what you have heard.

Ok, well this is a very very short beginning but it will get longer and more exciting I promise!

Notes: I do not own the characters (I wish!!!) mentioned in this story, this is my own creation based loosely on the book Lord of the Rings, don't flame me for not sticking to the story line, that's the point!

Ok, now I know that no one ever reads the author notes but this may help. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli are tracking a group Uruk-hai that has captured their friends: Peregrin and Meriadoc. In this story Aragorn has previously shown control of all situations, treating Legolas protectively, like a father, as much as a friend. I've attempted to fix the format. Please email me if you still cannot read the story.

Chapter 1

(O)

The sun set on the three travelers. Aragorn has scouted ahead and now turned back towards camp. Legolas' eyes lit up as he saw the rugged tracker walk slowly towards him. He stood and started toward him; trying to catch Strider's eyes. Aragorn walked towards Gimli, holding a leaf clasp. He looked over at Legolas' open face, eyes questioning. The elf dropped his gaze, sitting back down. "They're alive." The words dropped like stones in the midst of them, and then fully comprehending them, the two sitting sprung up. Kicking soil on the fire they grabbed their packs and started running.

Three days later they tracked the Uruk-hai across the plains. All secondary growth fading in their vision as they traveled towards the open wastelands, struggling on in search of their captured friends. Suddenly they stopped, gazing up in obvious awe. The great forest, Fanghorn. Here the trail of the enemy ended. Aragorn believed that they had ventured into the forest. The dwarf, used to his mountains and mines, feared to venture into the kingdom of trees, so he traveled towards Edoras to herald Saruman's coming, forewarning the people of the horselords. Legolas, treechild by birth, traveled into the foreboding forest, with his silent companion.

Alone in the silent woods, Aragorn stared as a wisp of Legolas' golden hair fell forward to frame his face. Legolas swiftly turned, determined to catch Aragorn's true emotion on his face before it fled. Too late, the gate between his heart and mind crashed down. Legolas had caught a glimpse. He turned away, his face warm with hidden affection. Aragorn did not see this, he only saw him turn away. The young warrior now realized his feeling for him, and turned away in disgust. Spurred on by these thoughts, Aragorn rashly said, "You are like a brother to me."

Legolas went pale. He had misunderstood everything. What he saw must have been caring for kin, not the love he thought, and almost wished for. He stopped. Why was he so disappointed at being like a brother to Aragorn? After all, that was what he wanted, wasn't it?

His confused train of thought was interrupted by a low howling. Legolas turned towards Aragorn. "The trees", he whispered, "they're speaking." Aragorn inclined his head and slowly drew his sword. At the metallic sound the howling picked up speed and intensity. The trees were screaming!

Legolas placed his fine boned hand against the bark of the tree. "I can feel its rage." He whispered. "Aragorn-", he slumped against the trunk, his hand reaching for his shoulder as he fell.

Aragorn's sword rang as it was fully drawn, shining in the fading light. The Uruk-hai's face lit up with an evil grin as his crossbow targeted Aragorn from behind.

Chapter 2

The Uruk-hai slowly pressed the trigger. The human had no way to escape him now. The ranger turned too late, falling to the ground. The passing arrow skimmed past Aragorn and struck the Uruk-hai full in the face, black blood slowly dripping down over the look of surprise and dismay on the creature's face. Legolas cried out with pain as the stress of pulling the bow, further tore the new injury. A smile of thanks briefly lit up the ranger's features as he turned in the elf's direction. Then, sword high, he ran to Legolas, defending him with his back to the tree. The last thing the elf saw was an orc slashing towards his friend's ribcage, and then, darkness.

Legolas awoke on a soft bed of ferns. The pain of his injury had faded into the background of his mind. He looked to the side and saw a bandage around his shoulder, then looking down, blushed. His clothes had been changed.

Aragorn looked over at the stirring elf. "You awaken at last my friend." "What happened?" "As far as I can tell," the ranger replied, "the party of Uruk-hai split and began fighting among themselves. We happened upon a party of stragglers, who thought we'd make a nice after dinner snack. Only one survived I believe, an orc."

Legolas could see the pain gathering behind his friend's eyes. "You are injured!" the elf exclaimed. The ranger replied that it was nothing.

Aragorn protested as Legolas gingerly unbuttoned his shirt. A fairly deep cut ran diagonally across the bottom of his rib cage. Legolas swiftly bandaged him, resisting the impulse to study his muscled form. "What was this sudden shyness?" he thought to himself. He had seen Aragorn many times before. Not like this, he had never looked at him like this. The ranger carefully avoided meeting the elf's eyes as he leaned over him, until he was finally done.

"He cares for me, I know it" Legolas thought to himself, "and I'm beginning to care for him. But how can I show him this?" Suddenly a chilling thought thrust itself to the forefront of Legolas' mind. Arwen. What of the ranger's true elfin love? Could he help betray their love for each other? Hopelessly confused, Legolas drifted into sleep.

The next morning Legolas asked, "What news have you of Arwen? Is she well?" A cold hurt look came over Aragorn's face, before being covered by the now-all-too-familiar mask. Finally he answered, "She is well. She has gone with her kin to the ends of the earth, for we could never be together. Our love could not survive my mortality." Sorry he had spoken, Legolas watched his companion in wordless sympathy as they walked on.

Lost in thoughts, Legolas almost did not see the faint shimmer of the ground ahead of him. Stopping too late, he fell into the pit. Next to him but a moment before, Aragorn looked around astonished at the absence of his elfin friend. Scanning the surroundings for signs of attack, he swiftly withdrew behind a tree.

Aragorn turned swiftly, sword raised, at the sound of a twig snapping, to find himself mere inches away from the most beautiful woman, he'd seen in his life. Never letting down his guard, he pressed the tip of his sword to her neck, creating a thin red line nearly piercing her skin. "Where is Legolas?" he harshly demanded of her. She laughed, not a cruel cackle, but the soft beautiful clear sound of water gently falling. "I can see into your mind, your heart." He tried to demand once again Legolas' location, but found himself unable to speak, to move-. "Even unable to blink", she finished his thought out loud. "Who are you?" he asked softly with his mind. "Everyone," she replied, "even you."

"I see your love", she whispered, "Your present, your past, and that of which you can not even guess". With these words, her body twisted in a horrible fashion, taking on the shape of Arwen, then Legolas, and finally of a young woman, fair of skin and hair, dressed in the manner of the ruler's of Rohan. "Who is this?" he questioned silently. Knowing his thought, she replied: "that of which will come". Then suddenly she stood in her former shape, dressed now in a black gown, neck and shoulders bare, covered in endless cuts, till all of her skin seemed red. Her black eyes veiled momentarily by a wisp of curled jet hair. "Sorceress", Aragorn thought, eyes alight with rage. "I'm not the first of my kind you have met, nor shall I be the last." she said softly, without malice.

"You deem me evil, this I am not. Nor, do I make any claims to good. I am neither dark nor light, and seek to be neither. I simply am. Take heed of these words, for though they may not aid you in this venture, they surely will in the next: 'Beware those of the light who seek to do evil in the name of good. Look to the left and you will find a sign.' You are not wholly of the light either, Aragorn. When you raise your sword in righteousness, know full well that there are those who you may slay that believe as fully in the right of their cause as you know is in yours. There is no longer any black and white in matters of the universe. Seek not to find it."

She stepped even closer to him, staring into his clear eyes. Slipping his pack off his shoulder and pushing his back against the tree, she stepped away. He found that he was able to move once again, and didn't want to. During her speech the blood disappeared, leaving only a startling beautiful maiden. She lay her head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "What do you see?" Saying nothing, he took her face in his hands, bringing her mouth to his. She parted his lips easily, their tongues meeting. He closed his eyes, feeling her closeness, then stumbled. She was gone.

He ran to the trail, finding the ground had opened up to reveal a deep pit. Legolas was nowhere to be seen.

Author's note: for those of you who didn't get this (unfortunately I have received word of people for whom this was the case) here is the story:

Legolas awakes / Legolas talks to Aragorn / Legolas falls into a pit / Aragorn sees him disappear but he cannot see the pit / Aragorn meets the sorceress / Aragorn is able to see the pit but Legolas is gone.

Chapter 3

Legolas looks around in confusion. His sight flashed black momentarily as he turned his head. Pain. He tried to move his wrists; they were chained to the wall. "Aragorn!" he called weakly. He was alone.

Aragorn ran through the woods. Above the pit he had found a single footprint. The sorceress. His thoughts raced.

The sorceress laughed at Legolas' pain and unease. "Do you know why I have brought you here?" she asked mockingly. "Yes, and I know who you are, bitch. Leannan Sidhe, whore of the Unseelie Court." He spat the name like a curse. She ran her fingers lightly over his thighs, her knee edging up and she leaned into him. Gods help him, he felt himself go hard. He cried from shame. How he hated her, but he couldn't help it. "Don't be embarrassed, love", she cooed sarcastically, "there is much more to come. You need not worry, this is something you will enjoy." And gods have pity on him, it was.

Aragorn stopped dead in his tracks. Where before there was only another identical stretch of forest, suddenly appeared a castle, towering over the surrounding landscape. "sorcery", he whispered under his breath. There appeared to be no guards, cautious he moves forward slowly staying under the cover of trees.

Not trusting the gate, he scaled the back wall. Hearing sounds, he crashed in through a window. No one came running. The castle appeared deserted. He heard moaning and screams. Legolas was being tortured! He ran down the stairs, sword in hand. Slipping through a back door he saw Legolas, with the sorceress on top of him. Shocked and appalled he pulled back, seeing the chains around Legolas' wrists and waist too late. Legolas saw Aragorn. The sorceress spied the reflection of the ranger in the elf's eye and spun around. Legolas took advantage of the moment to cry out a warning to Aragorn. Without pausing to think his sword crashed down, cleaving the witch in twain.

Legolas strained against his chains, trying to reach the key across the room. Aragorn, seeing his friend's plight gently lifted the key off the hook and carefully unlocked the chain on the elf's wrist. His arm was cut from the rough edges. Without thinking Aragorn brought his wrist to his lips, kissing the pain away. Legolas moaned softly, but not in pain. Curling his fingers around the back of Aragorn's neck, he drew his face towards him. Aragorn placed his hands on the elf's face, bringing his lips ever closer and then fiercely bringing their tongues together, a battle in each other. Finally they broke apart, both gasping. They looked at each other in disbelief then dove in again. Aragorn's arms moving down Legolas' back, and he doing as much as possible with his one hand free. Legolas leaned into Aragorn and the ranger's nails raked down his bare back. Aragorn suddenly started back. He stared at Legolas, unclothed and still erect from the witch's ministrations, and perhaps something more.

They didn't have time to consider as the foundations of the castle suddenly shook underneath them. They looked around in disbelief; the body of the sorceress was gone. The walls of the castle shook again, sprinkling them with dust from the stones. Aragorn fumbled for the key, lying forgotten on the floor. He quickly unlocked his other wrists and the chains at his ankles, making Legolas go white with pain as his hurried efforts tore at his lacerated skin. The ranger paused at unlocking the chain slung low across Legolas' waist, but then quickly freed the elf from his bonds. He couldn't resist brushing his fingers across him as he took off the chain and Legolas stared at him half accusingly and half laughing, as he shuddered with pleasure and moved in toward his touch.

Both clearing their minds, they ran upstairs, trying to escape before the building collapsed on them. Legolas making a heroic attempt at climbing on his own and refusing help, but when he first fumbled Aragorn picked him up despite his protests that he could manage. He cradled his as gently as he could in his arms, careful not to touch his cut and bruised wrists and ankles, and what he wanted to feel most. With no time to lose he dashed into the main hallway and spying a large door, kicked it open, revealing the night sky. Just in time, he collapsed behind a tree out of reach of the castle, careful to fall on his back so as not to injure his passenger.

Chapter 4

Aragorn awoke to darkness. It was night, time must have passed more quickly than he realized in the sorceress' castle. In the dark he was able to see little but he saw Legolas a few feet away, asleep and shivering in the sudden cold. Aragorn thought of the day's events and tried to push them to the back of his mind. It would never work. Legolas continued to shiver in the darkness. Throwing away any care for appearances should they be seen like this, but then who would see them, to help his friend he curled his body into Legolas' and enfolding the elf in his arms, threw his cloak over the both of them. Legolas' shivering subsided and both drifted into sleep.

Some hours later, the ranger stirred as he felt his fair friend turning in his arms. Legolas tossed in his sleep while Aragorn, unsure whether to wake him from his apparent nightmare, stayed still. Legolas whispered something in his sleep, a name. The human was unable to catch it but it sounded familiar. Trying to get to sleep Aragorn slipped his arm further over the elf's shoulders. Almost involuntarily, he gently trailed his hand down Legolas' bare chest, fearful of waking him. Further down his hand wound, tracing delicate designs on his pale skin. Suddenly he stopped, eyes wide, he had not realized how far his arm had gone until he felt him, stiff and warm. Again Legolas whispered in his dream, "Aragorn". Aragorn silently rose, and leaving his sleeping friend, walked into the forest.

Legolas awoke, aroused yet ashamed should his friend have noticed. Aragorn was nowhere to be seen, but his cloak lay over Legolas' shoulders, and a warm hollow of his body pressed close into his.

Aragorn stared into the distance, leaning against a tree, hand on sword sheath. Why was Legolas doing this to him? This could never work. He had already tried once with elves but immortality caused a rift that no love, no matter how strong could bridge. He tried to reason himself out of his feelings. After all, perhaps he didn't love him. He desired after him, this he knew, but how long would it last? Forever. The words sprang to mind unbidden. Yes, Legolas would spring to mind unbidden. Yes, Legolas would always be fair and beautiful, but what of himself. Legolas would not want to be tied down to him as he aged, all ready into the middle years of his life. No matter what he tried, his thoughts continued to dwell on his friend as he was now. Asleep with long hair unbound, gold locks shining in dim light, bare skin aglow under moons gentle rays, bathing his uncovered body in radiance for all to admire. For him to admire.

He walked slowly back to camp, careful to step softly so as not to awaken his sleeping friend. He came upon him seated, bright eyes fixed on him. Startled at the intensity of his gaze, the ranger questioned: "What is it the you want?"

The elf replied, "You".

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, as much as I want to, or the actors, which I would like to a lot a lot a lot a lot a lot, ok you get the picture, they're not mine.

WARNING: CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT LEMON!!! THIS STORY IS RATED R FOR A REASON, IF SLASH BOTHERS YOU THAN SCREW OFF!

Chapter 5

Aragorn's face twisted in a knowing smile at the elf's words. "Is that so", he queried teasingly. "Yes", Legolas breathed, almost painfully. "I want-". The elf's next words were cut off as Aragorn placed a finger on his lips. He leaned over Legolas, gently straddling him, bending down he whispered in his ear, "Show me." He did.

Aragorn pinioned Legolas' wrists above his head, kissing him deeply, a spark in his eye, biting the elf's bottom lip. Letting Legolas' hands go, he drew his finger down the elf's neck, resting it in the hollow of his throat. Gently caressing his neck with his mouth. He traced his nail down Legolas' chest, ending tantalizing close but not quite touching him. His nail grazed the inside of the elf's warm thigh, making Legolas shudder with unfulfilled pleasure.

Legolas looked up at Aragorn. "It seems you have me at something of a disadvantage". Aragorn gazed at Legolas, completely bare, and then at himself, still fully dressed. He smiled, and standing; fumbled at the laces of his boots. Legolas pulled Aragorn gently to the ground. "Now it's my turn", he murmured. He kneeled at the ranger's feet; his long nimble fingers easily unknotted the laces, easing off his boots. He then slowly unbuttoned Aragorn's shirt, nimbly seating himself astride his hips. He rocked gently atop him as his thin fingers teased over his taut stomach. Aragorn gasped with pleasure as Legolas rocked harder onto him, fingers still in motion unbuttoning the bottom of his shirt. He paused when he reached the strings of Strider's breeches, pulled tight across his hips, struggling for release. Horribly slowly, he pulled loose each string, looking into the human's burning eyes as he tantalized him, light fingers playing upon him as he freed him from his clothing.

To Aragorn it seemed that the breeches would never come off, but finally, Legolas slid them down over his ankles. Their hands fondling each other, Aragorn's hand suddenly slipped, surprised the rush of moistness he felt. Rolling over, placing Legolas squarely on his back once again, Aragorn lowered his head into the moist warmth between the elf's legs.

Taking him into his mouth, he ran his tongue over his shaft, spreading the bittersweet liquid over him. One burning hot sac in one hand, and the other arm wrapped around the elf's thigh to support himself, he alternately licked and sucked at him. Gently at first and then fiercely, the urgency of Legolas' need felt by him, he pleasured him. Legolas had still not reached that peak of perfection. He moved harder, grazing Legolas' hard yet yielding manhood with his teeth. Legolas' back arched as he bucked beneath Aragorn's rough ministrations. He was there. Aragorn could not breath for a moment as the bittersweet liquid burst into his mouth. Returning to reality long enough to remember how to move for himself and not another he swallowed, the wetness burning the back of his throat as it went down. He wanted more. Legolas moaned as he thrust again and again, his juices flowing freely into Aragorn's mouth until finally it ended and he pulled Aragorn's face to his. His tongue met the human's and he could still taste traces of himself on the ranger, but more than that the warm sweet taste of human, alive, and his.

Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at Aragorn lying on his chest, his rough face against smooth skin. He could feel him warm against his leg. With a throaty chuckle the elf said, "And now what about you?" Aragorn smiled his rogue smile up at him, and so it began.

Chapter 6

Aragorn awoke to the dead silence of the forest he'd become accustomed to. Legolas' arm wrapped around him, his head resting on his breast, the elf lay peacefully. Quietly the ranger disentangled himself from his love, their limbs wrapped around each other just as their hearts were now entwined.

He awoke Legolas with a kiss on each of his eyelids; they fluttered open, his face warming with a smile as he saw the Aragorn leaning over him. They decided to join Gimli in Edoras, assuming that any large party of orcs would have noticed the fall of the castle and made haste to leave the forest. Aragorn covered Legolas in his cloak as he dressed. Today they would journey back along the trail to where Aragorn had left his pack after the encounter with the sorceress.

They reached their supplies and found them as they had left them, Aragorn giving Legolas a set of clothes so they would be able to venture out of the woods. Sweet days and warm long nights passed as they journeyed to rejoin Gimli. Along the way they met traders and bartered gold for a horse. Still they were far away from civilization that they were not heard at night. Finally they arrived in the cities of Rohan.

Chapter 7

Glimli stared into the distance as he awaited the arrival of his two friends. They rode pressed into each other, astride the same horse, Legolas practically in Aragorn's lap. They rode up smiling, and both dismounted with fluid grace. "Gods, you two are going to be insufferable now, I suppose." Gimli said happily. "Most definitely", they replied in unison.

Laughing Aragorn spun Legolas around into his arms, tilting his head back for a kiss that made his eyes go wide. Gimli just laughed again. "If one of you could stop necking long enough to help me up onto this infernal beast, then I'd be happy to ride ahead and let you catch me up in a few days." Legolas looked lovingly at Aragorn. "It might be longer than a few days." After boosting the dwarf onto his horse, they turned towards the nearest inn, deciding that their adventures together have just begun.

Epilogue

An orc sat at the feet of an extraordinarily beautiful woman, it's stance reminding one of nothing more than a pet. She pushed a ringlet of her jet black hair out of her face as she questioned the creature. "And you say you escaped?" she asked softly, "a man and an elf headed towards my castle." The orc nodded frantically; almost comically you could say if you didn't notice the fear in its eyes. Its life depended on the swiftness of its answer. "Yes, milady Leannan. They were searching for us orcs but were eventually headed to Edoras." "Edoras", she repeated softly. Rising she swept her dress up in her fine boned hands as she descended the hill. The orc crept submissively after her. "We ride".

Ok so what do you think? Do I write more, is it horrible??? REVIEW now! PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!


End file.
